


The Graphic Mystery of Warmth

by HerDesiredDream



Category: Under Night In-Birth (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Books, Bookstores, Cute, Cutesy, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Poetry, Prompt Fic, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerDesiredDream/pseuds/HerDesiredDream
Summary: Prompt -  "Orie runs into Hyde at the local book store for the first time, he's a regular who plays off as being into Mystery but really is there to read the manga"
Relationships: Orie Ballardiae/Hyde Kido
Kudos: 18





	1. Mystery Boy

**Author's Note:**

> 1/20/21  
> Cleaning up the fic a bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orie gets lost in the nearby forest

The sound of the school bell was magical to the numerous eager third years of Kanzakai High. The opening of the gates released the horde of stressed out teens, each and everyone choosing to do anything but go straight home and study. Well, nearly each and everyone that is. 

Orie Harada was one of the few who actually quite took a liking to studying. She felt that the idea of making progress in any shape or form is rather satisfying, and to know she has the grades for it is also relatively pleasing. So Orie struts proudly towards the road leading to her home, with nothing but cheery thoughts enveloping her mind. 

The chatter of clustered students filled the often quiet road that Orie headed down towards. The noxious sound grated her ears and began to give her a headache which would be terrible for a student with studying on the mind. 

_I can’t imagine what it is that has them all rowdy_ , she thought to herself as she turned to take a detour. She began down a path she’s never actually gone before. It was an unusual concept, seeing as the streets surrounding her home were relatively that of what she’s been quite accustomed to. She smiled, the thought of discovering something new so close to her excited her. 

The path was surprisingly quiet considering the not so distant space between it and the absurdly loud bunch of students afar. Though it did sort of make sense, the foliage and trees tended to keep the sound from outside out and the sound from inside in. It was peaceful, truly. This was an atmosphere Orie had no idea she’d longed for. 

Gazing up upon the tree’s canopies Orie took a turn away from the general direction of her home. She followed the wind, the breeze, the sounds of the chitter of critters. It was not until a few minutes had passed until she realized she was far far away from where she originally was. 

_Oh dear_ , she thought, _what have I gotten myself into now?_

What indeed. Though of course the surrounding area contained exactly the same things as before it had suddenly become utterly unfamiliar. She panicked, for there was no longer a path beneath where she stood. She swirled around frantically in hope to find something that stood out from the green abyss. 

Then there it was, something not like the green engulfment. Towards where she peered were charming little steps that spiraled down around a cobblestone wall. Naturally she headed towards it with eagerness and relief. Orie looked around at the stone that surrounded her, every segment here and there was covered within moss and ivy in such a way that seemed like intentional decor. Once she reached the bottom she stood atop gravel and under the cover of a cliffside. She had not noticed that she previously stood above a cliff, the foliage around her gave the impression that it was essentially all on a relative level. To the left of her was the calming rush of a perfectly sized river, that greatly completed the cooled atmosphere of the rightly heated stones. So it was, a quaint cavern to her right and a pleasurable river to her left. Now what was it that held itself clear in front of her? 

Why it was a charming little cabin that was surrounded by little benches of ornate design. It seemed out of place to be truly fair, yet at the same time it seemed to match the aesthetic of the rather convenient atmosphere that was here. Orie slowly took steps towards the now brick path and peered past the bushes into the windows. A lamppost illuminated the soon to be dusk of the day and shone onto the corner of a desk.

At this desk sat a boy, a boy with peculiar clownfish-like hair. Besides him were stacks upon stacks of books each one with it’s spine turned away from the window. He turned the page to what he was currently reading and positioned the cover towards the window. The title of the book read, “The Peculiar Incident of the Hollowed Hour,” a lovely mystery novel that Orie quite adored. Orie absentmindedly leaned closer to the view that of which was her demise. She fell. The boy peered through the window only to see a girl in a local school uniform fall head first into the thorny bushes close by. He bolted upright and headed straight to the door startling the young lady by the reception. 

“Do you need help?” he asked as he proceeded to lift her up regardless of what she would answer. 

Orie started to say, “I-I’m al--” yet could not finish as she was promptly hoisted up by the clownfish. 

She let out a surprised shout, “W-woooaaaaauh” 

Mr. Clowfish holds Orie within his arms princess style and looks down into her eyes. Her blue hair trickled down to his sides and her white headband slipped off down to his shoes. Orie covered here face in embarrassment and quietly asked, “Could… could you please put me down?” her voice quivered just the slightest. 

He puts her down without a word, his eyes wide as though he could not believe as to what he had just done. Did he move on instinct? Was he still half in the world of fiction? It seemed almost as though he were more in shock than Orie were after falling down onto a thorny bush. _The bush…_ , he thinks, _OH_. 

He says, “Are you alright?! I saw through the window that you fell into the bushes, what happened? Did you trip? I mean, I guess it’s not mine to know but regardless are you hur…” 

Orie was down on the bench to his right, she cradled her knee as she attempted to wipe the scratches and their blood with spare cloth she luckily had within her satchel. It was minor, but that did not mean that she was not in pain. However Orie managed to hold it in possibly to not to embarrass herself any further than she has already done. 

Softly she says, “I’m fine, thank you. I was not thinking properly. I apologize for any inconvenience.” 

“Inconvenience? Why would you think you’d have inconvenienced me? You’re fine really, and I hope you are… fine physically too. Really, there was no inconvenience oh I said that already huh” he rubbed the back of his head as he pondered how to uphold a conversation with a girl who’s pain he for whatever reason feels is his fault. Then, he realizes he’s never met this girl before. She wears the uniform of the school he’s gone to, and yet there’s no memory of her at all. At first he’s shocked as typically he’s the only one here at this time, but then he becomes excited. 

“Is this your first time?” 

“Hm?” 

“Your first time here, would you like me to show you around? I mean there’s really not much to show you around I guess it’s more of a reason to move on from what’s just happened but I feel that it’s better to go inside so that for one it’s almost dark and…” he rambles on and on. 

Orie smiles, _I think he’s more panicked than I am. It’s kind of funny, but no I should not make fun of another. He only wished to help me, I’ll indulge in this offer._

Orie forgets her original intention of the day and walks inside the cabin. The boy follows her in. The receptionist enters and does her standard welcome response. Orie turns to the boy and asks, “It’s a bit late, but what’s your name?” 

“Oh! It’s Kido Hyde, and this is Sougetsu Hiroha” 

Ms. Sougetsu bows. 

Who we now know as Hyde asks, “Can I know yours?”

“Oh of course, I’m Harada Orie. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

Eager to recite the act of being formal Hyde instantly says, “All mine the pleasure is,” then he halts, “Wait no…” 

Orie giggles excessively. 

“I’m so so so sorry, but I was not expecting that at all,” her laughter continues. 

Hyde managed a pained smile, his face red to the color of an actual clownfish. 

“The owner of this shop as you can see is Ms. Sougetsu who you've just now met,” said Hyde. 

The two girls exchanged greetings as Hyde then continued on, “Ms. Sougetsu would it be alright if I took your job for a sec and showed Ms. Harada here around?” 

“By all means go ahead, I’m fine with anything that you wish to do. I’m just happy that we’ve got a customer other than you today,” Ms. Sougetsu said rather smugly with her palm covering her sly smile. 

“Hey! I’m a good customer here! I’ve been helping you maintain this place for no pay! Besides, I’ve brought you a customer today.” 

“Well true, but not intentionally,” she chuckled aloud. 

Hyde started up with serious intention, “Why I--,” he paused and said, “Come on Ms. Harada, I’ll show you around” 

Hyde then grabbed Orie’s arm to her surprise and pulled her along. Orie’s face flashed a similar color to that of his eyes, it was almost to the extreme that Hyde’s was before. She slows down after a few steps which in turn has Hyde look back to see the terribly sheepish Orie. Near instantaneously he lets go of her arm, “Shoot, sorry got a bit eager there. I’m just sorta amped up to finally get to show someone this place. Well, someone new to me that is.” He swings his arms around in an apologetic matter. 

“It’s quite alright really. You’re really amusing you know? From what I can gather at least.” Orie glances at him shyly. The two then pause for a brief moment to reassure that there really was no awkward tension that certainly did not exist between the two. 

“Ah mmh,” he struggled to get his words out, “It’s not a very large place as I’m sure you’ve noticed but we’ve got plenty of notable reads here. What we lack in quantity we hold in quality! Every book you see here has been approved by Ms. Sougetsu and I or has been requested by a regular at this store.” 

“Oh! That’s an interesting approach truly! It certainly helps clear the clutter when you’re searching for a specific niche. Very often it’s full of clutter and bloated with raunchy novels with poorly edited covers. Terrible really, I’m glad to hear it will be nothing but genuine works.” 

Hyde stared at Orie’s blue hair and it’s length as she looked around and embraced the quaint atmosphere she was newly introduced to. He managed to bring out a few words, “Y-yeah of course. The genres are listed at the ends of the shelves, they’re a bit general but if you look to the shelves themselves you’ll see that they’re each organized to their more specific grouping within the umbrella genre. At the moment the two most popular genres would be the Mystery Section and the…,” Hyde looked down blushing as he realized he was still starting at her hair even when she looked him in the eyes. It certainly did not help with the timing of the genre next to be uttered by him, “...Romance Section. We’ve got a surprising quantity there, I’m sure you’ll enjoy what is there I-I mean if you’re fond of that section I don’t mean anything by the suggestion or do I hold any underlying reasons it’s just coincidence I swear and…” 

_There he goes again_ , sighed Ms. Sougetsu, _He gets like this whenever he’s near a girl. I figured this would be good practice for him, and yet he’s still in shock of being near one. It would make sense though. I mean he comes here to hide away from others and right now he’s been found out by someone more notably from his school. Must be surprising for him, wait a moment. How come he doesn’t get like this with me? Am I not enough of a woman for hi--_

Moving on to the next girl’s thoughts Orie considers something much simpler than the excessive internal ramblings prior, _Adorable_. 

The moment the “period” of that thought finishes she quickly rethings, _Wait, no no I have only just met them no why would I in any manner.._ , Orie then gets all fidgety with the current realization. 

“Oh geez, I’m sorry that was a bit much wasn’t it, he slowly approached her, “I…,” he doesn’t get to finish his words as Orie then shuffles away. She looks upwards and locks eyes with him, Hyde’s eyes. She runs.

 _Oh geez, this could not have gone worse for him_ , watched Ms. Sougetsu as the door was slammed shut. She closed her eyes to avoid further seeing the agony of cringe, and when she reopened them the store was empty. 

_Ack! I greatly overreacted, but now I’ve gone and acted and it’s too late to return now I would think_ , Orie’s mind raced as did her legs up the stone steps, _well I suppose I must simply carry on until something occurs. Surely I won’t be running.... running? Why am I running? I don’t even know my way around the forest not to mention I had gotten lost in a matter of--_

Orie paused as the chitter of creatures of the night swarmed her surroundings. She attempted to back away only to find herself cornered within a hollowed out tree trunk. 

Racing is all she’s been doing as of late and it’s the same for her mind as she frantically thinks, _Oh dear oh dear this isn’t good how could this have happened why did I go and do that? It wasn’t that serious no no it was not this was fully on me I should’ve stayed he was simply being nice to me and I pushed him away literally._

“Ugh,” she exhales, “These sorts of thoughts have been bothering me as of late. Where did they come from? Am… am I lonely?” She holds her knees to her chest and attempts to find comfort within the softened wood. 

The sound of leaves crunching suddenly came into earshot, or were they there the whole time? Orie did not pay any bother to what was around her until the night began to cry aloud. 

“Are you? Lonely I mean,” a concerned voice peers out from the side of the trunk. 

Orie does not respond, her shock is simply doubling as the seconds pass. 

At this Hyde does not continue, he knows better now to pace his words. 

“Iiii’m sorry, I’m new to this really. Pacing myself has never really been my strength, it’s why I was the only other person there. You can’t tick others off with your words if there’s no one to be bothered by you.” still there is no response to these softened words. He starts up again, “I’m sorry again, I shouldn’t have chased after you. I’ll--” 

“Yes.” 

Hyde halts his leaving steps and peers slowly into the hollowed trunk, “Wh...what?”

“I am… lonely. The answer to my own question. You were curious to know, so there’s the reply.” Orie’s tears reflect the whole moon’s shine. 

“Are you happy now?” she sniffles, “You’ve finally gotten someone who wasn’t ticked off by you.” She looks up at his reddish eyes, hers shaken with tears. 

“Come on,” Hyde holds out his hand to her, “I’ll guide you out. I hope you’re okay with that, I mean unless you want to continue running towards the edge of a cliff and roll down into down.” She flinches at these words, but then promptly laughs, “Alright Mr. Kido, let’s go” 

By the time Hyde had walked Orie home the two had already begun to learn about one another. Orie learned about his prior incidents in the forest, and Hyde got an ear full about Orie’s many many thoughts on the book he had supposedly read. 

“This is the place,” Orie turns around clutching her satchel cutely she smiles and says, “Thank you, I enjoyed the company and hearing about your accidental camping days. They kept me at ease so I appreciate that.” 

Hyde holds his hands behind his head, “Don’t worry about it, I’m just glad you’re safe.” 

Orie turns to open the door to her home and takes a few steps inwards. She twirls back around and meets Hyde’s eyes once more, “Would it be alright if I stopped by again tomorrow? I would love a proper moment there this time.” 

Hyde taken aback by her gentle stare stutters, “Y-yeah, of course any time you’d like. I’m sure Ms. Sougetsu would love to hear you’re returning”

“Great! Then it’s a date!” blurts Orie as she closes the door. 

_Aa-a date?_ Hyde covers his mouth to hide his severely red face. _Did she mean that?_

Orie now cowering at the bottom of the door panics, _Oh geez there I go again doing something irrational. I should know the unintentional connotations of these terms…_

So the two had set a meeting, and the intentions behind it are truly a mystery.


	2. Plan Date or L-Love Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two hang out, but they never really set what kind of "date" this is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for taking so long on this. I've not had the motivation for some time, but I think I'm hitting my stride again. So I suppose things will continue occasionally, not frequent, but enough.

The path to her home was no longer crowded, so her return home from school would have been normal this time. Orie continued down the path turning her gaze often to the numerous family run shops on this street. The homes at the start of the street all start off as pale mounds of concrete decorated with stands and homemade roofs. As you progressed forward you moved on from the cube homes and into slowly progressing architecture. One by one the homes begin to gain intricate designs and features. Orie’s home was around the end of the street being quite the noticeable build. It was a few floors tall and took up a few plots that could have gone to the rest of the neighborhood. She always did feel bad about her home, because she knew that they really did not need something so extravagant. All the other students taking the same path had already entered their homes far beyond where Orie had passed, each one turning to gaze into the distant silver-spooned Orie. 

Orie’s family was well off, a bit too much at that really. Part of the reason as to why Orie wished her home were back with the others was that the excess space was all just a waste. There was truly no point in having all of it if it were only to be used by just one girl. Her parents often weren't around enough to bother accompanying her here. So there she was all alone in the horrendously empty mass of a home. If only she lived like the others, at least they had their family to be with. The attention exuded from this place did nothing but place the weight of guilt upon her shoulders. Students from all throughout the school knew about it, and how gloriously lavish her life must be. All of this attention was nothing she wanted, to be more exact she greatly despised it. 

_Oh how I would give it all up in a second to give to you,_ Orie thought as she put in the key. _Please, take it really. You’ll use it more than I do. If anything it’ll be worth something,_ she waved her arms around as she crossed the entry carpet. As it’s been claimed to death, the house was nothing short of it’s descriptions. Grand hallways and ornate marble steps that travel throughout the floors. Orie never really bothered looking around, all she really cared about was where she could go to hide away from it all. So, there she went. Up the stairs, then again, and again, and again, and… suppose the point has been made by now. 

The door to her room was plain and simple if you disregarded the bits about the overkill fanciness of it’s frame and the now seemingly obsessive case of white. It wasn’t made to draw as much attention as would the other rooms. It would make sense for the important rooms to be all lavish and grand in terms of outward appearance, so it questions the point in how _this_ is plain. Well, the reason for that being is that this very room was not a “room” in actuality it was a broom closet. When she finally entered during this overly lengthy description, she laid herself upon the futon and looked out the tiny window that was above the cabinet. The room was faulty, but that was just how she wanted it. _Eugh,_ she thought, _I thought I could muster up some way to make things any more regular, but for whatever reason the broom closet. The BROOM closet need I say again, is utterly massive as well. I mean it’s almost as though they knew I would feel as though I don’t deserve the bedrooms within. So they went out of their way to make even THIS fancy._

The clock from outside her room began to tick louder. 

“I’m wasting time aren’t I?” she says as she sits upwards towards the door. She sways back and forth as the grandfather’s tune echoed the hopelessly empty home. Then, it rang. 

Orie’s eyes widened as she heard the lasting note of dread. The orange fade of red began to seep through the window. In near instant motions she begins to swap out of her uniform and properly dress herself for what’s to come. “Oh come on come on, how could I forget? It’s not like I have anyone else making plans with me. I mean who would, they probably think I’m too good for them. Geez not even Wagner or Mika bother with that and the one person who does and I go and forget about them? … I hope he doesn’t find out about all this, not after how it turned out with Lex.” she panics as she begins to gather the first things she lays her eyes on in the cabinet, “Come on get yourself together Orie, this is important! Important, why would it be im-- agh no time for that right now.” 

She bolts out the door nearly toppling herself down the stairs. She nears the door only to stop and take a breath. 

_Take it easy, you’re fine. I’m sure he doesn’t mind. You’re making a new friend and that’s scary, but in time it’s not going to be so anymore. You’ve done this before! Look at you, you've got two already, let’s hope we can make that three,_ a bit embarrassed with her internal pep talk she turns to look at one of the many mirrors within the entry hallway and takes note of her appearance. “Oh well… I hope this is good enough,” she’s donned her typical headband and put on a pale blue dress, but then she felt that was a bit much and topped it with a rather thick duffle coat ( _It’ll be cold at night,_ she thought as she made up a reason) and added a white infinity scarf to make it look more believable. 

Her home now stood in the distance, towering upon all those who dared to be less fortunate. The sight filled her with dread, she wished there was some place else that she could call her home. Not being able to bear the sight any longer she turns around and heads to the newly found path.

The trail within the forest seemed clearer now, perhaps the stress of possibly being lost made things seem much worse than they were. “Oh my I really made a fool of myself didn’t I,” she said looking about at the plants she hadn’t the time to notice previously.

“I suppose last night really was something,” she says now looking towards the moon. 

“Yeah, I agree,” said a voice from behind. Orie jumped from surprise and turned to see Hyde doing just the same. His eyes shine bearing the same reflection of the moon as the stream nearby. She stares a bit, leaning against the cobblesque border before the stairs. Then, for a moment she realizes. 

“Ah! K-Kido-san!” 

“Hm?” he looks down. 

“I’m so sorry if I’m late I--” she grips her fists as she attempts to muster the words. Her eyes closed shut fearing the disappointment of his eyes. 

“You’re fine, really. We didn’t set an exact time haha,” he laughs with this goodness that can’t be described in any other way than vanilla and honey, “As long as you show up, which you did, it’s fine. And, I’m glad you did” 

_Good lord I don’t think he understands the power he holds_ , Orie thinks covering her mouth and frantically looking for any place to put her gaze. The cobllesque spiral stairs seemed moreso enticing than the last time she had stumbled into here. Really, she is glad she came again. He makes it all the worthwhile. 

“Should we get going?” he asks. 

“Yes, let’s,” she manages to let out. 

“C’mon,” he does a little tap on her shoulders and rides the rail down. He falls, “I-I’m fine!” 

_Oh god I… I better help him,_ and she rushes on down. 

The rush of the river provided a nice ambience for the two now recovering on the very same bench as last. The cool breeze was calming for the time, but as the moon progressed they soon began to realize. That they have no idea what to talk about. It was well known by now that not only had they not set a time, they had also not set what in the world they were going to do together. They traded a few glances here and there and spoke nothing more than a few syllables a time. Orie peered into the shop’s light only to see Sougetsu-san giving her a thumbs up of support. Orie lets out a major sigh, and Hyde took the initiative… again. 

“Do… you want to go somewhere else?” he asks, looking over to her as she rested her face upon her palms. 

“I’m fine! This is fine, I don’t mind,” she attempts to “save” what didn’t need to be saved. She wasn’t fooling anyone. 

Hyde gets up and turns to her, “C’mon, I know at least this much. Let’s go somewhere, I know a few places I think you’ll maybe like.” 

Orie nods, and follows him out the recess. 

It never occurred to Orie that there’s an entrance to the forest from the other side in which she came. It also never occurred to her that the town would look so different from a different area than her’s. The colors seemed more vibrant, the buildings drastically taller, music came out from near every window, the air cool and gave each breath the silly puff of vapor. It was overwhelming but in a way that graced your body with this weird etude of improvisation and candidness. Orie began to smile. The two stopped by this closed garage and headed towards the alleyway besides it. Hyde ran up ahead and turned back towards her, “We’re here!” 

Orie justifiably confused and concerned asks, “Erm, where is here exactly?” 

“My favorite place!” 

“Oh?” 

Hyde bursts through the door and waves her in. The inside was surprisingly easy on the eyes. From the outside you would assume that the inside would be shabby and falling apart, but it’s quite the opposite within. The glow of well maintained arcade machines lit up the room and a snack bar was just to the left of the door. 

“So who are you?” asks a grim sounding voice. A boy with surprisingly fitting skunk hair glares at Orie as he leans against the wall. He “intimidatingly” airs his black blazer covering his gray shirt and walks on over to Hyde, “Who is this? Why did you bring an outsider in here?” he waves his hands angrily as Orie, who just standing there startled. 

“Outsider? Seth, are you always this edgy? No, don’t answer that I realize now it’s rather obvious,” came a voice from below the three. A short girl wearing an oversized yellow hoodie puts her palm out to say hello, “Hello, I’m Linne, excuse this douche would you?” and she drags Seth back to an arcade machine to continue their match. 

“Geez, and here I thought it was you who made more trouble here Carmine,” said another little girl at a machine wearing the local middle school uniform. 

“Quiet Nanase, I’m not feeling it today. Just focus on the match,” a grumpy boy with surprisingly on point flowing white hair puts in another coin into the slot.

“Well I uh, I guess you’ve met everyone by now haha so that saves me the work,” Hyde rubs his neck looking around awkwardly. 

“Everyone? Even your own big sister?” says a woman coming up from the snack bar. She pats Hyde on the head and looks to Orie, “Well? Who’s this? Obviously someone important if you brought her here of all places.” 

Hyde blushes, “Err well I uh, this is Harada-san. I met her last night at the bookstore. Harada-san, this is Sougetsu-san.” 

“Gee well you sure know how to make things confusing Hyde, but that’s fine I already heard everything from Hiroha I just wanted to see your awkward little face explain it to me.” 

“Oh c'mon Sougetsu-san…” 

“And drop it with that! You know you call me Yuzu all the time, aw are you embarrassed?” 

“N-no” 

Yuzuriha turns to Orie, “It’s nice to meet you Harada-san, but please, call me Yuzu,” then she turns to Hyde, “And you! How come you’re still going on with the formalities? From what I’ve been hearing from Hiroha you two should be on a first name basis by now.” 

Orie is taken aback by this statement, as is Hyde. 

“I’m pretty sure Sougetsu-san must’ve been exaggerating, we only just met last night” 

“And again, bringing her here? I dunno, seems like something clicked between you two? Hmmmmm?” 

Carmine gets up, “Oh drop it Yuzuriha, let the kid off alright?” 

“H-hey Carmine we’re still in a match!” Nanase calls. 

“Yeah yeah alright, go have fun champ,” Yuzu pats him on the back and pushes him towards one of the cabinets. 

Hyde attempts to gather his nerves once more, “So here’s what I wanted to show you. This place has the only cabinets in the area that have this game called _Over Day Out-Death Exe:Early [Rl-c]_ and it’s really cool!” Hyde continues on for at least a few minutes. Orie doesn’t really understand at first, but she smiles at seeing something that gets him so amped up. It wasn’t long until she suddenly found herself at the seat before the screen frantically maneuvering the character before her. The screen shone red with the words Game Over, and a try again screen came up to continue Arcade Mode. 

“Come on, I know you can do this!” Hyde says cheering her on. 

_I can do it!_

Roars erupted from all throughout the room. Orie had landed the final hit on the boss and struck the new highscore. “Holy shit!” “What even mine?” “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone beat it that fast!” “She hardly got hit!” 

“C’mon!” Hyde grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the forming horde. They ran off a good few moments and then stopped to take a breather. The two looked at each other, then burst into laughter. 

“That, that was incredible! You’re incredible!” He says with pure excitement. 

Orie tries to cover her face to hide the intense blush on her face, her body seemingly radiating steam from the cold air. 

“Th-thanks,” she mumbles. 

“You hungry?” 

Her stomach rumbles, just more fuel for the blush flame. 

“Alright follow me I know a good place to go for a time like this, it’s my treat.

The two entered a diner titled the _Walled Stein_. They took a seat by the window on the second floor, looking out to the sparkling lights as condensation began to set. Hyde ordered a plentiful plate of hash browns and Orie a strawberry milkshake with a waffle. They traded a few laughs, and enjoyed their meal. To top things off for the night, Hyde won Orie a plushie from the crane machine by the jukebox. It resembled a little dragon. Orie squeezed it tight, and the two walked home together.  
“Thank you for tonight,” she says looking down at her feet. 

Hyde with his hands behind his head looks down to her, her hair slipping and slightly covering her face. He reached out to brush it to the side clearing the view for her eyes, “It was fun.” 

“Can we do this again?” 

“Any time.” 


End file.
